The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Neighboring networks may interfere with each other. In an example, a signal transmitted from a first node to a second node within a first network may be negatively affected when a third node in a second network transmits signals at the same time. To reduce the interference, in an example, the first network and the second network coordinate to avoid simultaneous transmissions by the first node and the third node.